


A new friend in Moominvalley

by Beankiller1997



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, New Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997
Summary: A family comes to Moominvalley from the country across the sea. Snufkin meets one of the children and the two hit it off almost immediately. Moomin doesn't know how to feel about it.This is sort of a crossover fic featuring some characters from my own series Purlwink and Saffren. This is probably going to be the only chapter I post, but people end up liking it then I might do some more.
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

It was an early summer morning. The first early summer morning, as a matter of fact. The air was still cool and the summer flowers have barely begun to bud. Everything in Moominvalley was still in it’s night slumber, waiting for the sun to rise enough to wake them.  
Well, almost everything. On the beach stood an elderly reptilian woman, waving to a boat as it pulled to shore. A reptilian man, also elderly but not nearly as much, jumped out and embraced the woman as four more guest gathered their suitcases and hurried out. There was a much younger reptile man, who looked like he was barely out of his teenage years, a younger girl with long ears and a scaled tale, a woman with the same long ears but didn’t have any scales at all, and a boy who looked much the same. The elderly woman welcomed them and lead them up a path leading to a two story house, where the family will be staying for the time being,  
\----  
Summers were always lively in Moominvalley now that surely everyone has awoken from their long winter slumbers, especially in Moominhouse. Already Moominmamma was busy in the kitchen, making pancakes for the entire family. Moominpappa, of course, was in his study, working on his memoirs. Young Moomintroll, however, was sitting along the riverbank with his friend, Snufkin.  
“It’s rather cool for summer,” Moomin stated, as if trying to find something to say.  
“It is only the first day,” Snufkin hummed as he painted a fishing lure, “I’m sure it will get much hotter as it gets further along.”  
“Hopefully not as hot as that one summer years ago when the river dried up. I don’t think we could possibly find another crate of tropical fruit seeds.”  
“That was a one time chance, I’m afraid.”  
The two continued to chat idly as a little scurry of feet was heard from behind them, before a red flash suddenly sat between them.  
“Ah! Little My! Don’t do that!”  
“Do what?”  
“Surprise us like that!”  
“You’re about to get even more surprised once you hear what I saw this morning,” Little My crossed her arms and glared up at Moomin.  
“Surely it can’t be that exciting,” Moomin muttered as he drew in the dirt with his finger.  
“Oh yes it can! Because I saw a boat pull in this morning at the beach while I was chasing frogs! And five people came out of it!”  
“People?” Moomin asked.  
“Are they moving in?” Snufkin added curiously.  
“I don’t know, but something doesn’t seem right. They got here pretty early, and they had a lot of suitcases with them.”  
“Or maybe they just came from far away, like from the country across the sea.”  
“Well I’m going to find out who they are and no one is going to stop me!”  
“Children!” Moominmamma called from the porch, “Breakfast is ready.”  
“Coming Mama!” Moomintroll stood up, “Would you like to join us, Snufkin?”  
“I don’t see why not,” Snufkin shrugged, “It’s been a while since I had Moominmammas pancakes.”  
“You had some last week,” Little My muttered.  
“Yes, and it’s been far too long,” Snufkin sighed dramatically, “I can barely remember what they taste like.”  
Moomin laughed as Little My muttered along the lines of “Oh Brother”, all walking up the path to Moominhouse.  
\--  
“Perhaps they’re pirates! And they’re looking to rob Moominvalley of it’s riches,” Little My rambled as she cut into her fifth pancake.  
“I bet they have dubloons! And if we turn them in we can keep some!” Sniff said excitedly.  
“Oh don’t be silly,” Snorkmaiden shook her head as she spread some jam across a pancake, “Five people seems awfully small for a pirate crew.”  
“There was another person waiting for them on the beach.”  
“If they’re from the country across the sea then maybe they’re criminals,” Snufkin mused, “Running from the police to a place where they don’t have jurisdiction.”  
“What’s this about criminals?” Moominpappa asked as he walked down the stairs.  
“They’re jewel thieves! And that person they were meeting was an associate! They’re going to sell the jewels they’ve stolen and get a boatload of gold!”  
“Now, Little My,” Moominmamma chuckled, “I’m sure they’re not criminals. Why, they might be new neighbors. Wouldn’t that be nice, Moominpappa?”  
“Hmm? Oh yes, it’s been a while since anyone new has come to Moominvalley.”  
“How about this, once they get settled in we can introduce ourselves, and we can throw a big party to welcome them. It would be a great way to get them acquainted with everyone here, too.”  
“Wonderful idea, Moominmamma.”  
“Well I’m not waiting!” Little My jumped down from her chair and scurried to the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to get to the bottom of this!” Before anyone could protest, Little My ran out the door.  
\--  
At the cozy two story house, a boy was leaving through the front door.  
“I’ll be back in a bit, grandma! I’m going to go explore for a little bit!”  
“Have fun, dear! Be back before lunch!”  
The boy waved goodbye and hurried down the path towards the beach. He hopped up to some rocks and stood there, taking in the salty breeze and warm sun, holding on to his grey hat so it wouldn’t fly away. He turned around towards the valley behind him, his long, orange tufted tail flicking in excitement. He’s been looking forward to this trip all year, and now he was actually in Moominvalley. Peaceful, serene Moominvalley, and away from the busy hustle and bustle of his hometown in Hoodone.  
He decided to walk further up the hills before deciding what to do first to get used to the area, just as his mother taught him. He smiled as a pair of butterflies fluttered past him before finally beginning his stroll.  
However, little did he know that he was being spied on, by none other than Little My.  
The boy continued to walk, before coming across a fruit tree. He reached up for one.  
“Hey!” The boy jumped, turning around and seeing the much smaller girl with her hands on her hips.  
“Oh… I’m sorry, is this your tree?”  
“So that’s how it starts, huh?” Little My crossed her arms, “You act all innocent so nobody expects a thing?”  
“What?”  
“I know who you are. You’re a criminal from across the sea! And you want to rob Moominvalley!”  
“What?! No I would never!”  
“I can’t be fooled that easily,” Little My marched closer.  
“Look, I’m sure this is all just a big misunderstand-ING!!!” A sharp pain ran up his tail to his back. Little My had grabbed a hold of it and bitten it.  
The boy yanked his tail and ran as fast as he could.  
“You get back here!”  
But of course the boy didn’t listen. Instead he kept running, until he saw an empty tent.  
\--  
“Thank you for breakfast, Moominmamma,” Snufkin tipped his hat as he stood on the porch of Moominhouse.  
“No. Thank you, Snufkin, for helping clean up. That was very kind of you.”  
“It was the least I could do. Could you tell Moomin that I’ll be by my tent when he’s ready?”  
“Of course. You two be careful, okay?”  
Snufkin nodded and waved as he walked down the path. As he approached his tent he noticed an orange tail peaking out from the flap.  
Snufkins heart dropped. Someone was in his tent. His tent was his personal space, a place he went to when he needed some alone time but didn’t have the energy to go somewhere else. And there was a stranger in it.  
Snufkin cautiously walked towards the tent, peering inside. There was a boy roughly around his age, but he wasn’t going through anything.  
In fact, it looked like he was hiding.  
“Snufkin!” Little My called out.”  
“Little My?”  
“Have you seen him?”  
“Who?”  
“The jewel thief!”  
“Oh, uh…” Is that who the boy was? Snufkin doubted it. The way the boy hid he hardly looked like he could be any sort of criminal at all, “I think I’ve seen him go down that way,” Snufkin pointed to the left.  
“Oh he’s not going to get away! Thanks Snufkin!” Little My ran off.  
Once he was sure she was far away enough, Snufkin peered into the tent again, “You can come out, now. She won’t be bothering you anytime soon.”  
The boy looked up. Snufkin noticed his pink catlike nose and fuzzy orange ears twitching anxiously.  
Yeah, he definitely wasn’t any sort of criminal.  
“Thank you,” He crawled out, holding his tail to his chest, “I-I’m sorry for being in your tent… I just didn’t know where else to hide. It won’t happen again.”  
“With Little My I completely understand,” Snufkin chuckled, “So, you’re the criminal from across the sea?”  
The boys ears raised up and his hair poofed outwards, “What? N-no! Of course no! I would never!”  
Snufkin stepped back as he noticed tears pricking around the boys eyes, “Take it easy, I know you’re not.”  
“O-oh…” The boy blushed and pulled his hat over his face, clearly embarrassed by his own outburst.  
Snufkin shuffled awkwardly, before holding out his hand, “I’m Snufkin.”  
The boy peered out from the edge of his hat, looking at the outstretched hand. He noticed that there was some brown fur growing around it, much like his own. He nervously took it and gave it a firm shake, “My name is Saffren.”  
“Saffren? Interesting name,” He looked down at Saffrens hands, noticing that they were covered in red fur and the tips of his fingers ran to a point, “Are you a mumrik, by any chance?”  
“Hm? Oh, no… I’m actually a Riktik.”  
“Interesting, I’ve travelled all over and I’ve never actually met a Riktik before.”  
“Well, I haven’t and I never really met a mumrik before,” Saffren smiled awkwardly and shrugged, hoping maybe his poor attempt at a joke would land. He was relieved when Snufkin chuckled.  
“Snufkin!” Moomin called as he ran down the path with a backpack, stopping at a bridge, “Are you ready?”  
“Of course, Moomintroll!”  
Moomin couldn’t help but smile, but then saw Saffren, “Who’s this?”  
“Oh! Moomintroll, this is Saffren. He’s one of the people who got off the boat this morning.”  
“Please to meet you!” Saffren tipped his hat, “Where are you guys headed, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“We were going to go to the beach to do some fishing,” Moomin responded, “Oh! Would you like to come along?”  
“If that’s okay.”  
“Great! Come on I know a great spot! You can tell us all about the country across the sea!”  
\--  
The three boys sat with their fishing rods on the little boat they pulled out. After a while, Snufkin pulled out his harmonica and started playing a little tune. After a while, Moomin started humming along, and then Saffren started singing.  
“It went zip when it moved, and pop when it stopped  
Whirred when it stood still  
I never knew just what it was  
And I guess I never will”  
Snufkin suddenly stopped playing, looking at Saffren in amazement.  
Saffren suddenly got nervous and hunched over, “S-sorry, I guess that was kind of rude of me.”  
“You know that song?”  
Saffren looked over his shoulder, “Well, yes, actually. My mother sings it all the time while she works.”  
Moomin thought for a moment, “Do you play an instrument, Saffren?”  
“Oh… a few, actually.”  
“A few?” Moomin asked, “Like what?”  
“Well, I play the violin, the guitar, and I’m learning the flute from my friend back in Hoodone.”  
“Really? That’s rather impressive,” Snufkin smiled.  
“Oh, it’s nothing, really… My half-brother is an entire one man band.”  
“Nothing, indeed,” Moomin muttered, unsure of where these bitter feeling were coming from. His thoughts were interrupted when something on his line tugged violently, “Whoa! I think I got one, guys!!”  
Snufkin and Saffren suddenly jumped from their seats and went over to help. Unfortunately, the line snapped.  
Before anyone could process anything, however, Saffren jumped in after it. He was under the water for a long time, before suddenly resurfacing with a large fish in his mouth. He grabbed the edge of the boat and climbed in, before dropping the fish. Saffren smiled, but then it faded as he looked at the other two, ears lowering.  
“I… uh… Nice catch, Moomintroll,” Saffren said nervously, holding onto his tail and playing with the tuft on the end.  
They were silent, then suddenly, Snufkin was giggling. After a while, it got louder, and soon enough it was full on howling.  
Saffrens ears raised up a little bit, and soon he started laughing too.  
Moomin chuckled a little, but looked down at the fish, then looked at Snufkin. He had never seen him laugh so hard before, and he wasn’t the one who caused such a wonderful sight.  
Moomin felt awful for admitting this to himself, but he really started to regret inviting Saffren along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue this. Feel free to leave your comments down below. Updates for this will be whenever I finish a chapter like always. Enjoy!!

The boys rowed back to shore with the spoils of their trip. They figured that the fish was large enough to feed the three of them, and they shouldn’t be needing more.  
“What do you say, Moomin?” Snufkin asked, “Think we should roast this and have it for lunch?”  
“That’s a wonderful idea?”  
“Saffren?”  
“Oh, I would love to, but I promised my grandma I would be back for lunch since it’s our first day here.”  
“Oh darn,” Moomin let out, trying to sound disappointed even though deep down he was secretly glad Saffren couldn’t, “Well isn’t that a shame. But I understand, you can’t break a promise. Snufkin and I will-“  
“Now hold on,” Snufkin interrupted, “There’s no rush. We can store the fish in the icebox at your house and cook it then. That way Saffren could join us.”  
“Really?” Saffren and Moomin asked in unison.  
“Of course,” Snufkin nodded, “Saffren did help to catch it, after all. It’s only fair he gets to enjoy it with us.”  
“Well, I would have to ask my parents first. But if I can I’ll come right over!”  
“Can you find Moominhouse okay by yourself?”  
“Yep!” Saffren nodded in excitement, “I can just come on down if I can go.”  
“Great!” Moomin forced out a smile, “Hopefully we’ll see you tonight.”  
Saffren waved as he ran back to the two story house. Moomin turned to Snufkin.  
“Did you just invite someone you just met to your campsite?” He asked, now processing what just happened.  
“I didn’t want him to miss out,” Snufkin answered as they started down the trail.  
“Yeah, but… You never invite some random strangers to your campsite.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t say he’s much of a stranger now, is he?”  
“Who are you and what have you done with the real Snufkin?”  
Snufkin let out a laugh, “It’s not everyday someone hides in your tent because of Little My.”  
“Speaking of which she’s going to be very disappointed when she finds out they’re not jewel thieves.”  
“Indeed.”  
\---  
Later that evening, Moomin and Snufkin sat around a campfire by the river. Snufkin was slowly roasting the fish like he planned, and Moomin was gazing up at the sky as the fading sun allowed for the stars to show up one by one.  
Moomin loved nights like this, when it was just him and Snufkin. He wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. It just felt, well, right.  
Unfortunately for Moomin, that feeling quickly went away when he heard soft footsteps coming down the trail. He looked forward and saw Saffren, who was carrying a bottle of juice.   
“Hi,” Saffren said quietly, smiling shyly, “My, uh, my grandma wanted to get rid of this so she set it with me. It’s strawberry juice.”  
“Wonderful,” Snufkin smiled, “Come sit by the fire. Dinner is almost ready.”  
The juice was poured and the fish was served with some bread and potatoes Moominmamma sent down with Moomin before he left. Once the dishes were washed, they all sat around the campfire exchanging stories.  
Well, at least Snufkin and Saffren were. Moomin was just sitting to the side, idly watching the flames flicker. He was hardly paying attention to either of them, not even to Snufkins stories about his last winter travels.   
“Moomin?” Moomintroll quickly looked up. Snufkin was staring at him worriedly while Saffren bit his lip nervously.  
“Are you okay, Moomin?” Saffren asked quietly.  
Something rose inside of him, something sickening and bitter. How dare Saffren be like this? Like… he didn’t even know! Why was he being so nice?  
“I’m fine,” Moomin grumbled as he stood up, “I’m a little tired. I’m going to go to bed.”  
“So early?” Snufkin asked, concern lacing his voice.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Goodnight, Snufkin.”  
“Oh, well… goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Moomin.”  
Moomin pretended not to hear Saffren as he walked across the bridge leading to Moominhouse.  
Saffren grabbed his tail and started playing with the tuft at the end, “I suppose I should get going too…” He mumbled, “Thank you for inviting me.”  
“You’re welcome, Saffren,” Snufkin said softly, “I’ll see you around, then?”  
“For the entire summer,” Saffren stood up, waving goodbye as he walked back home.  
\--  
Moominmammas ears perked up as she heard the front door open and shut. She put down her sewing and looked up.  
“Moomin?” She asked, “You’re back quite early. Aren’t you supposed to be with Snufkin?”  
“He’s got his new friend to keep him company,” He mumbled.  
“New friend?” Moominmamma asked, “Did the dragon come back after all?”  
“No,” Moomin grabbed onto the railing of the staircase and began to walk upstairs, “Goodnight, mamma.”  
“Oh, well, goodnight dear. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
\--  
Moomin laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn’t quite get himself to sleep. He was just so confused. Why did he feel this way? Snufkin was allowed to have other friends. Moomin is sure that he has met other people on his travels. So why did this feel so wrong?  
Moomin greatly admired Snufkin. He was kind and thoughtful, and he had a sense of adventure that Moomin just adored. Sure, he hated it when Snufkin left for the winter, but he always came back, and he would stay for three whole seasons, just for him.  
Moomin cared deeply for Snufkin. He came to terms with that. Maybe he even felt something more like Snorkmaiden said. He looked outside the window. Snufkins campfire had been long put out. He wondered if Saffren stayed. He wondered if they continued talking without him. He wondered if Snufkin even cared.  
Moomin shook his head. Of course Snufkin cared. They were best friends, after all. He nuzzled back into bed and pulled the covers over him.  
He’ll go down and see Snufkin in the morning.   
\--  
To Moomins surprise, Snufkin wasn’t at his tent. Instead he found a little note. It read:  
“Dear Moomintroll,  
I went up to the Lonely Mountains to get some more bait. I should be back later this afternoon. Cards later tonight?  
Much care,  
Snufkin”  
It wasn’t uncommon for Snufkin to go hiking out on his own. Snufkin valued his solitude, which was something Moomin respected. There was a time when he would’ve felt hurt in Snufkin just went somewhere without telling him, but those times were long in the past.  
Besides, he looked forward to cards.   
Moomin returned to Moominhouse as Moominmamma was taking a pie out of the oven, “Anything the matter, dear?”  
“Hm? Oh, no. Snufkin just went on an errand, that’s all. He’ll be back in the afternoon.”  
“Well that’s good. I would hate for him to miss out on the party we’ll be having.”  
“Party?” Moomin asked.  
“Of course! For the family that came in!”  
Oh, Moomin thought, he forgot all about that.  
“Your father is getting ready to go over to them right now. Since you’ve been there, can you go with him? I don’t think either of us remember another house around the beach.”  
“Yes, mamma,” Moomin let out.   
Moominpappa cleared his throat, “Well, Mamma, I shall be off then. I’ll be back soon.”  
“Take Moomin with you, he knows the way.”  
“Splendid! Come now, Moomin. We mustn’t keep them waiting.”  
“Coming, papa,” Moomin said glumly as he trudged along.  
\--  
Moominpappa boldly knocked on the door. After a few moments, a scaled man with a rather large snout opened the door.  
“Hello, my good sir. My name is Moominpappa, and this is my son Moomintroll.”  
The man didn’t say anything.  
“Er…” Moominpappa shuffled nervously, “I just wanted to stop by and welcome you to Moominvalley and invite you to a little welcoming party.”  
Again the man didn’t respond. Instead he turned around towards the house, “Mairi? Mairi are you around?”  
“I’m coming, Sean, I’m coming,” A woman with a thick irish accent walked down the steps, tying an apron around her skirt. She looked quite similar to Saffren, with longer hair and patches of white along her hair, face and tail. She looked at the door and smiled.  
“Oh well hello!” She smiled, “Please do forgive my husband. He’s not really much of a talker. Would you like to come in?”  
“Of course, if it’s no trouble,” Moominpappa tilted his hat backwards.  
“Not at all. I’ll get come tea started. Please, come in, come!”  
\--  
“I must say, Moominpappa, the valley is just beautiful,” Mairi said as she poured the tea, “I was unsure about staying here for an entire summer, but I’m so glad Sean and the children talked me into it.”  
“You must see it in the Spring, Miss… Uh…,”  
“Please, Mairi will do just fine,” She sat down, “So, what brings you here?”  
“Well, we figured we would invite you to a party later tonight. Everyone in the valley is going to be there, and it will be a great way for you to get acquainted with everyone.”  
“That sounds wonderful! I’m sure my children would love to meet the other kids around here.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking,” Moomin started, “Where is Saffren?”  
“Oh so you’re THE Moomintroll,” Mairi smiled, “He actually left earlier this morning to explore the valley some more.”  
“How long has he been gone?”  
“Since before the sun rose,” She answered simply.  
“Really?! Goodness!!”  
“I know. He left rather late this morning,” Mairi chuckled as she sipped her tea, “Guess he had quite a lot of excitement yesterday. I’m certain he’ll find his way back. We Riktiks aren’t known for getting lost easily.”  
Moomin and his father quickly exchanged a look, “Yes, quite…” Moominpappa trailed off, “Well, we’ll see you tonight then?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Mairi smiled, “Take care now!”  
The Moomins said their farewells and left, “Well,” Moominpappa started, “They’re quite a, well, they’re quite a family.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a lot longer than I anticipated, but I think you guys might enjoy this one

Snufkin trekked down the path of the Lonely Mountains leading back to Moominvalley, bait pail in hand now filled with fresh worms. He wasn’t expecting this trip today, but when he went to catch breakfast this morning he noticed he was fresh out. So he left a note for Moomintroll explaining where he went and went on his way.   
He stopped when he came across a river. He knelt down and cupped his hands together in the clear, cool water, bringing them up to his lips for a drink. Once he was finished he looked up, seeing two figures across from him.   
One of the figures was undoubtably Saffren, his lanky frame crouched low to the ground. Another figure, to Snufkins surprise, was a deer, and it was calmly eating some berries out of Saffrens paw. Snufkin couldn’t help but watch in amazement.   
It would appear that Snufkins presence didn’t go unnoticed, for Saffren turned his head slightly. When he did see the other boy, however, he smiled, putting a finger to his lips before slowly gesturing for Snufkin to come over if he likes.   
Snufkin put down his pail and quietly walked across the stones laying in the river, careful not to startle the beast. Once he got across he sat down next to Saffren, who only smiled and tilted his head to a pouch of blueberries, “You can feed her if you like. She just needs to get acquainted with you, first.”   
“How do I do that?”  
“Here, I’ll show you,” once the deer finished eating, Saffren motioned for Snufkin to raise his hand, “First, hold your hand upwards, like this. Then, all you have to do is keep it there. She’ll come to you.”  
Snufkin followed Saffrens lead, holding his hand up. The deer stared at him with dark eyes, moving forward to sniff his hand, before eventually pressing her nose against it.   
Snufkin was amazed. Sure he had been close to many small creatures, even a small dragon! But this deer was something new altogether.   
A twig snapped, and quickly the deer ran off. The two boys looked around, but saw nothing.   
“Must’ve been another animal,” Saffren said as he stood up.  
“Do you do this often?” Snufkin asked.   
“Only when my friend wants to draw one. He wants to be a zoologist when he’s older, so I help out when I can.”  
“Interesting,” Snufkin couldn’t help but smile, “I’d take that you’re enjoying Moominvalley so far?”  
“I am!” Saffren smiled excitedly, “I don’t really get to leave home very often. It’s great to find new places to explore. Plus,” Saffren picked up the pouch of blueberries and ate one, “it’s got the best blueberries I have ever tasted in my life so far.”  
“Where did you find them?”  
“I can show you if you’d like? Unless you would rather go there alone.”  
Snufkin smiled, “You know… lead the way, Saffren.”  
\--  
Moomin helped Sniff with pulling out the table in the cellar. Well, it was more like Moomin was pulling out the table while Sniff complained.   
“Oh it’s so heavy! I think I threw out my back!”  
“Oh hush, Sniff,” Little My snapped from the top of the stairway, “It’s not that heavy and you don’t even have to set it up that far away!”  
“You don’t know that!”  
“I don’t know why I bother,” Little My stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips, “You always make excuses when you don’t want to work!”  
“I do not!” Sniff shouted.  
“Quiet! Both of you!” Moomin snapped, “We’re not going to get anywhere if you two keep up with your squabbling!”   
“She started it!”  
“Sniff just help me get the table up!”   
They pulled the table out to the front yard and got it all set up, just in time as Moominmamma came out with a tablecloth, “Oh, thank you, boys! Now could you go get the chairs?”  
“I’ll do it, Moominmamma!” Little My volunteered, “Since all that they do is squabble!”  
“We do not!” But it was too late when Little My scampered off to the cellar. Moomin sighed in frustration, however it quickly went away when his ear flicked, picking up the familiar music of a harmonica.  
“Snufkin!” Moomin shouted excitedly as he ran to the bridge. Sure enough, there was Snufkin, without his hat!  
“Snufkin!”  
Snufkin stopped playing and smiled, giving a curt nod, “Moomintroll.”  
“What happened to your hat?”  
“Saffrens got it for me.”  
“Saffren?” Moomin leaned to the side, now noticing Saffren behind Snufkin, holding the familiar green hat filled to the brim with blueberries, “Where did you get the blueberries?”  
“Saffren found them in the Lonely Mountains. They’re really good!”  
“He did, did he?” His eyes slightly narrowed, “Are you sure they’re not poison?”  
“I hope not,” Snufkin chuckled, “Considering how much of them I had. Unless,” Snufkin faked a surprised gasp, “Saffren! How could you?”  
“Yes! You have fallen right into my trap! It was all a plan to steal your hat!”  
“Oh no!” Snufkin brought a hand to his mouth, but failed to keep a laugh from escaping, “I should’ve known it was too good to be true!”  
Saffren sputtered and the two started laughing hysterically. Moomins tail flicked in agitation, “Alright, thank you.”  
Snufkins laughter settled down to a low chuckle as Moominmamma approached them.   
“Oh hello Snufkin!” Moominmamma smiled, “How was your trip?”  
“It was wonderful. Better than I expected!”  
“I can see that! That’s quite a lot of blueberries you have there,” Moominmamma turned to Saffren, “And you must be from the new family that came in.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Saffren said shyly, “My name is Saffren.”  
“What a lovely name. Sounds like the flower.”  
“That’s why my mama named me it. It’s her favorite flower.”  
“How lovely,” Moominmamma clasped her hands together, “Why don’t you bring those up to the house, and we can make a blueberry pie for the party tonight.”  
“Party?”   
“Why of course! We’re throwing it for your family. It’s not everyday we get new people in Moominvalley. We would love for you to meet everyone.”  
Saffrens smile faded as his ears twitched, “Oh… thank you, ma’am.”  
“Please, just call me Moominmamma. Or just mamma if that works for you, everyone in the valley does. Now lets get that pie started!” Moominmamma turned around and walked back to the house, “Coming, Moomin?”  
“Coming,” Moomin sighed, trailing behind Snufkin and Saffren as they chatted.   
\----  
“You shoud’ve seen it, Moomin,” Snufkin spoke as they worked on the filling for the pie, “She was right there. And she let me touch her!”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes! Unfortunately something startled her, but it was wonderful! Even if it was for a moment.”  
“Sounds like you and Saffren had a fun time together in the mountains,” Moomin cringed a little at how bitter he sounded. Luckily Snufkin didn’t seem to notice.   
“I’m sure that the next time you join us Saffren can try to get another deer over for you. Right, Saffren?”  
“Hm?” Saffren turned around, dusting flour from his shirt, “Oh yes! I would be happy to, Moomin.”  
“Can’t wait…”  
Saffrens smile faded and his ears dropped a little. He looked to the side and continued to work on the pie crust.  
“That should do it for now, boys,” Moominmamma said as she reached for a pie pan, “We’ll let it cool and pour it in later.”  
“What do you want us to do with the rest of the blueberries, Moominmamma?” Snufkin asked.  
“Just leave them for now. We can make jam with them tomorrow,” Moominmamma set down the pan next to Saffren, “Do you know how to make jam, Saffren?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Saffren smiled as he shaped the crust to fit the pan.  
“Perfect! Would you like to come over tomorrow and help us?”  
“I would love too! May I bring my sister?”  
“Of course! The more the merrier!”  
\---  
The party was in full swing, with drinks being poured and food being eaten, and conversations being had. The family the party was for, however, have not been there to enjoy it yet.  
“Oh where are they?” Moominmamma was starting to get worried, “I hope they didn’t get lost.”  
“If I remember correctly Mrs. Mairi said that Riktiks don’t get lost.”  
“I bet they’re burglarizing the entire valley now that everyone is in one spot,” Little My sat on the railing of the veranda, “That must’ve been their plan all along.”  
“At least we have everyone together. Can’t let a good party go to waste, can we?”  
“I suppose you are right, dear,” Moominpappa mused as he took a drag from his pipe. He suddenly coughed and pointed at the bridge, “Oh my! Here they are now!”   
Sure enough it was the family. The youngest child scurried up ahead as the parents walked on, older children behind them.  
“Now Juniper be careful!” Mairi shouted, “You don’t want to slip on anything!”  
The young girl, Juniper, didn’t respond, and ended up tripping on the dirt path.  
“I warned you!”  
“Oh my!” Moominmamma gasped and instinctively ran over to her, lifting her up and checking for any scratches or cuts, “Oh dear, are you alright!”  
“Let go!” Juniper twisted out of Moominmammas embrace and ran off again.  
“That girl can take a hit like no ones business,” Mairi shook her head, “I’m sorry about her. She just gets very excited when it comes to new people.”  
“I see that,” Moominmamma said as she watched Juniper run up to Little My, who was not having it, “You must be the mother, Mrs. Mairi.”  
“Please, just Mairi will do. This is my husband, Sean, my oldest, Jasper, and I believe you have already met Saffren.”  
“Oh yes, he and Snufkin found the most wonderful blueberries earlier today. Come, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”  
Saffrens parents and brother went ahead with Moominmamma, but Saffren stayed behind. His ears were turned down and he was playing with the tuft of his tail, staring out at the crowd.   
Juniper suddenly ran up to Mairi, “Mama? Are we jewel thieves?”  
“Heavens no! What gave you such an idea?”  
“That little girl over there!” Juniper pointed at Little My, who was hiding under the table, “Can I become a jewel thief when I grow up?”  
“Whatever makes you happy, dear. Now go play with the other children.”  
Juniper cheered before running to the table, “Mama said I can be a jewel thief when I’m growed up!”  
“They are a strange family,” Snorkmaiden mused as she watched them from her seat, “I wonder if everyones like that across the sea.”  
“I think it’s just them,” Moomin mumbled.   
“Okay, somethings wrong.”  
“Hm?”  
“Your moping,” Snorkmaiden chided, crossing her arms, “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing! Nothings wrong.”  
“Don’t give me that, Moomintroll,” Snorkmaiden sighed, “It’s Snufkin, isn’t it?”  
Moomins ears dropped. Snorkmaiden only gave a small smirk, “I thought so.”   
“Its just… Snufkin met one of the children from the new family, and Snufkin seems to really like him.”  
“Like, like him, like him?”  
Moomin laid his ears flat.  
“Moomin, I know it seems like that, but I think you might be overreacting a little bit,” Snorkmaiden patted his shoulder, “They only just met, and I don’t think Snufkin believes in Love at First Sight.”  
“But they’ve spent so much time together.”  
“In the day and a half they’ve known eachother?”  
Moomin went silent, then sighed, “I’m just being childish, aren’t I?”  
“Maybe just a little bit,” Snorkmaiden smiled, “Maybe you could actually try to get to know this new friend of Snufkins before being so quick to judge.”  
“I suppose you’re right. Thank you, Snorkmaid-OW!” Moomin yelped when he felt something bite his tail, “Little My! What was that for?!”  
“Not me this time!” Little My said, “That would’ve been my new friend here.”  
“Hi!” Juniper said excitedly.  
“I’ve decided I’m going to take her under my wing,” Little My said proudly, “She’s got the potential of spreading my greatness across the sea.”  
“Great, just what we need,” Moomin muttered, “I’m going to find Snufkin.”  
“Don’t take too long. You owe me a dance, remember?” Snorkmaiden teased.   
Moomin chuckled before making his way down to the bridge.   
\--  
“There’s nothing wrong with being nervous at a party,” Snufkin said as he laid down a card in the discard pile.  
“That’s the thing…” Saffren sighed, “I’m always nervous at parties. I would even hide from my own when I was a child,” He looked towards Moominhouse, “They went through all this trouble to make us feel welcomed, and I can’t even bring myself to go. Isn’t that just terrible of me?”  
Snufkin frowned a little, “Believe me, I know how you feel. But you shouldn’t let anyone make you feel ashamed for being uncomfortable,” He put down his cards, “Looks like I win.”  
Saffren chuckled, “Twice now,” He put down his cards. He went silent for a little bit, “Would you go up with me if I develop the nerve? I just feel strange going to a party where I don’t know anybody but my family.”  
“Of course. I should be headed up there to see Moomintroll soon, anyway.”  
“Speaking of which,” Saffren spoke as Moomin walked across the bridge.  
Moomin froze, “Oh, Saffren… I didn’t expect to see you here… with Snufkin.”  
“Perfect timing, Moomintroll. I was actually on my way up to the party.”  
That part made Moomin feel better, especially as Snufkin stood up, “That’s great! There’s plenty of raspberry juice, and the blueberry pie is delicious!”  
“I’m glad,” Snufkin walked up the bridge, before turning to Saffren, “Oh. Are you ready, Saffren?”  
“Well… if there’s raspberry juice. I suppose,” Saffren stood up.   
__  
The boys walked up. Saffrens parents were talking with Moominmamma as Moominpappa tried to get the record player working, “Blasted thing! Never works when it’s supposed to.”  
“Too bad you didn’t bring your violin, Saffren,” Mairi said, “You could play a song for us.”  
“Oh! Saffren you play the violin?”  
“Oh, well… yes I suppose.”  
“Let me see if I still have the one in the attic,” Moominmamma made her way back into the house.  
“Mama, I would rather not…”   
“I didn’t think she would actually have one,” Mairi said worriedly, “That’s what I get for bragging, I suppose.”  
“You wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone now, huh Renny?” Jasper smirked, “Everyone’s waiting for a dance.”  
“Jasper!” Their father snapped.   
“It’s alright, Saffren,” Snufkin put a hand on Saffrens shoulder, “Remember what I said earlier.”  
Saffren smiled slightly, but it dropped when Moominmamma brought out the violin.   
“Let me, Moominmamma,” Mairi took the violin from her, “I did teach him, after all. I can play us a little song to get us started.”  
“Oh thank you, Mairi.”  
“Just a few moments should do us,” Moominpappa said as he continued with the record player.   
Mairi stepped up onto the veranda and positioned the violin under her chin, “This one is a classic dancing song from our country,” Mairi started off slow, then the song gotten faster, and faster, and even faster.   
The guests all started dancing. Snorkmaiden pulled Moomin to the dancefloor, Jasper found a young fillyjonk girl to dance with, and Saffren and Snufkin sat to the side.   
“Why is your brother dancing like that?” Snufkin asked. Saffren looked up and saw that Jasper had linked arms with the fillyjonk and was stepping quickly to the beat. She was smiling, and laughed as Jasper twirled her around.   
“That? That’s just how everyone dances across the sea.”  
“Really?”  
“Well, Riktiks came up with it, but no one likes to say it,” Saffron said sadly, “I can teach you if you’d like.”  
“Really?” Snufkin asked, “Any you’re okay with it?”  
“Of course,” Saffren stood up, “This dance is easy, but it’s very First, we stand next to each other, you facing one way and myself another.”  
Snufkin hummed and stood next to Saffren, facing the opposite direction, “What’s next?”  
“Then we link arms, like so,” He links their arms together, “Then, we move our feet like so, and we should spin around like a wheel. We do this for three to four turns, then we switch and repeat.”  
Snufkin was quick to pick up the steps. They both laughed and they went faster, turning three times before switching, then turning three more times again.  
From the dance floor, Moomin caught sight of Snufkin from Snorkmaidens shoulder. He was dancing with Saffren.   
He was smiling.   
Moomins eyes widened as he watched them. Suddenly, they boys tripped and fell to the ground. They looked at eachother, then started laughing wildly.   
Moomin felt like his heart shattered inside his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter to make up for the long one from last time. This fic isn't going to be very long. We're just around the halfway point

“Didn’t you have fun at the party, Moomin?”  
Moomin shook out of his thoughts. Snufkin was staring at him, playing cards in hand. Moomin looked down and shuffled around his own cards before placing one down, “Oh, yes of course.”  
“You’ve been kind of quiet lately,” Snufkin stated worriedly, “Is something on your mind?”  
Be honest, Moomin told himself, He’s your best friend, he’ll understand.   
“You looked like you had a lot of fun with Saffren last night,” his shoulders dropped, “He even got you to dance with him.”  
“Well, it’s more like I got him to dance with me,” Snufkin picked a card from the pile, “I wanted to know more about how they dance across the sea.”  
“Is that so…?”  
“Moomin,” Snufkin put down his cards, “Are you jealous?”  
Moomins ears dropped, “Well… a little.”  
“I see…” Snufkin scratched the side of his head, “If you wanted to spend some time with Saffren alone, you could’ve just told me.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“We’ve been spending a lot of time together since he got here, and you’ve barely even gotten to know him. I’m sorry, Moomintroll, I’ve been selfish.”  
“Snufkin, no you weren’t!”  
“But I have,” he sighed, “I was just so excited to meet someone who was a little more like me, you know? Someone who understands.”  
“I understand, Snufkin.”  
“I know you do, but not in the way he does. Saffren knows what it’s like to want to be alone, to have some solitude, to be anxious around people,” Snufkin adjusted his hat, “I know! What about you go collect shells with him? You can show him how to find the best ones.”  
Moomin tightened his grip on his cards, “I don’t know…”   
“I’m sure he’ll have a good time, Moomin. And I’m sure he wants to get to know you better, too. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”   
Moomin let out a breath he never realized he was holding, “I suppose you’re right, Snufkin.”  
\--  
“How’s this one?” Saffren held up a rather small, very round, very grey shell, “Is it too much?”  
“It’s fine, Saffren,” Moomin grumbled as he dug in the sand.   
Saffren smiled and put the shell in a pile of identical looking ones, “I’ve never really looked for shells since I was very young. We don’t exactly live near a beach where we can do so very often.”  
“Oh do you?”  
“We live in a very busy town. Everyone is always doing something. Going to school, going to work. It’s like the town never rests.”  
“I see,” Moomin was barely paying attention.  
“Yep. I don’t go to school, though. We can’t really afford it, but even if we could I wouldn’t want to go. I’m happy learning things on my own- Oh! Here’s another one! Look at this, Moomin!”  
“If it’s another grey one then I’m not interest- oh…” This shell wasn’t grey at all. In fact, it was rather large, and orange.  
“Here, you have it,” Saffren held out the shell to Moomin, “I’m only looking for the grey ones.”  
“Really?” Moomin took the shell from him, “Why?”  
“It’s a secret,” Saffren said simply as he kept digging, “But I almost have enough for it,” he pulled out another shell, then started putting the pile in his hat. He shook his hat around a little, and the shells made a beautiful rhythm. His ears twitched happily.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Testing,” Saffren said before going back to digging.   
Moomin couldn’t help it. Why was Saffren like this? What did Snufkin see in such a strange creature? He’s nothing like the rest! Why was he even here?   
“Why are you so weird?” Moomin asked bitterly. However, he immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look on Saffrens face.   
“Oh…” his ears dropped, “I… I’m sorry…” He picked up his shells and walked away.   
“Wait! Saffren I didn’t mean it like that!” Moomin called out, “Please come back!”   
Saffren didn’t. Instead he just hurried away.  
\---  
“That’s a pretty shell, Moomin,” Moominmamma said as she stirred in the pot.   
“Saffren found it,” Moomin finally spoke up, “He said he was only looking for a specific kind.”  
“Whatever for?”  
“He didn’t say. He said it was a secret.”  
“Sounds exciting,” Moominmammas ears perked up when she heard a knock on the door, “That must be him and Snufkin to help with the jam. Will you get the door for me, Moomintroll?”  
Moomins heart sank, “Yes mama,” He stood up and walked to the door. Sure enough, it was Snufkin and Saffren, and in ran a little girl.   
“Oh Juniper! You’ve come to help to?” Moominmamma asked, clearly pleased.   
“Yes ma’am!”  
“Good, why don’t you pour the sugar in, and I’ll get the mason jars ready.”   
“Hello, Moomintroll,” Snufkin tipped his hat, “Did you have fun at the beach?”  
“Uh…” Moomin looked at Saffren, who was standing a few feet behind. He glanced up, but his ears quickly dropped and he looked away.   
“We did,” Moomin quickly responded, “Please, come in.”  
Saffren was left in charge of the pot while Juniper dumped more sugar, “Juniper not so much! You’re going to make it too sweet.”  
“I like sweet!”   
“I know you do but maybe not everyone else does.”  
“That’s a nice shell you found, Moomin,” Snufkin pointed at the orange shell, “I think that’s the best one you found.”   
“Oh!” Moomins heart fluttered. He looked over at Saffren, who was too busy dealing with his little sister to be paying attention, “Yes, I think it is,” He said proudly, “Would you like it?”  
“Oh no, Moomin, I couldn’t. It looks really special.”   
“Which is why I want to give it to you,” Moomin said insistently, “It’s no trouble at all, Snufkin.”   
Snufkin smiled and took the shell from Moomins paw, “Thank you, Moomin. I’ll treasure it always.”  
“Juniper for the last ti-OW!” Saffren yelped. He held his tail as Juniper laughed, running up the stairs, “Juniper! Wait we were not invited up-“  
“Oh it’s alright, Saffren,” Moominmamma said as she came in a box of mason jars, “Let her explore the place, I don’t mind.”   
“Oh, Moominmamma please let me take that for you,” Saffren put down the spoon and took the box from her arms.   
“Thank you, Saffren. Now, lets see how the jam is turning out?”  
“I’m afraid it might be too sweet,” Saffren said as he placed the box down onto the table, “Juniper might’ve gotten a little carried away with the sugar.”   
“I’m sure it’s going to be just fine,” Moominmamma picked up a clean spoon and scooped up some jam. She brought it up to her lips for a taste. She made a noise as her ears shot up and her eyes widened, “Oh my! That is very sweet.”  
“I’m sorry, Moominmamma,” Saffren pulled his hat over his eyes a little bit.  
“It’s… it’s quite alright, Saffren. I’m sure we can fix this. Lets see what grandmas book of recipes has to say,” Moominmamma looked around, “Now where did I last put it?”  
As Moominmamma walked out Saffren sat down in a chair next to Snufkin, hand in his face, “Oh sometimes I wish I didn’t have a sister.”  
Snufkin put the shell into his coat pocket and patted his shoulder.   
“Aha! Here it is!” Moominmamma walked in with the book. She set it down on the table and searched through the pages, “Lets see… Oh that’s very simple!”  
“What is it?”   
“Grandma says to save an overly sweet jam, add some underriped fruit and some lemon juice. Now I think I still have some remaining blueberries left over, if you boys don’t mind sorting through them.”  
As the boys sorted, Snufkin started talking about a trail he saw earlier on his hike today.  
“I explored a little bit of it before coming back. It’s a very advanced trail, more advanced than any path I’ve ever taken.”   
“Where do you think it leads to?” Moomin asked.   
“I don’t know. It was rather dangerous, and I didn’t think it would’ve been a good idea to go alone.”  
“I could go with you when you want to go back,” Saffren offered, “I’m pretty good at climbing.”   
“Would you?” Snufkin asked, “I would love it if you would.”  
“Wait hold on!” Moomin interjected, “I’m just as capable with difficult trails.”   
“Moomin…” Snufkin sighed, “This trail isn’t like any one we’ve walked through on our hikes together. It’s very rocky, and steep, and Saffren has more experience with these sort of things.”   
“It’s always got to be Saffren, huh?” Moomin muttered, crossing his arms and turning away.   
“I don’t see a problem with Moomin coming along,” Saffren spoke up. Moomin and Snufkin looked at him in surprise.   
“Besides, if it becomes too much, we can always turn around and go another time, just the two of us.”   
“Well, I appreciate it but we won’t be needing to turn around,” Moomin said stubbornly.  
“Well, if you insist, and if you’re okay with it…” Snufkin sighed, “Alright. We’ll go early the day after tomorrow. Pack only the essentials and be prepared. I don’t know how long this trip will last.”   
“Sounds good,” Saffren smiled.   
“Perfect,” Moomin nodded. Finally he can show Snufkin that Saffren isn’t all that great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light angst, I guess. Definately a calm before the storm

Saffren and Snufkin went early the next morning to scope out the trail for their big excursion tomorrow. Snufkin was right, the path was very steep, and rocks jutted out at odd angles. However, it definitely wasn’t impossible to climb.  
“It looks like it leads to some cliffs on the Lonely Mountain,” Saffren said as he jumped from one rock to another, “You can just vaguely see the edges from here.”  
“They don’t look very stable,” Snufkin muttered worriedly.   
“If we stay away from the crumbling bits we should be fine,” Saffren looked to Snufkin, “Why did you say we should go tomorrow if none of us were busy today.”  
“In all honesty, Saffren, I’m rather worried about Moomintroll…”  
“Really?”  
“He seemed so eager to go with us. I think-“ Snufkin immediately stopped himself.  
“You think…?”  
Snufkin stayed silent, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.  
“Well go on with it. I won’t laugh.”  
“I think he’s trying to impress you…” Snufkin finally said.   
Saffren was shocked, “Impress me?” Saffren rubbed his arm and his ears dropped as he remembered that day at the beach, “I don’t know… I don’t think Moomintroll likes me too much.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
Saffren really didn’t want to open that can of worms. Moomintroll and Snufkin were the dearest of friends, he would absolutely hate to be the cause of the end of it, “Nothing… it’s not important.”  
Snufkin decided not to press, “I gave it a day to give Moomintroll some time to think about this. He’s a splendid one, he is, and he’s good at having an adventure, but…” Snufkin looked back up at the trail, “This isn’t like any of the adventures we went on. Ever.”  
“I see,” Saffren jumped from rock to rock back to the main trail, “Hey… it’s not as if he’s going alone. As long as he has us to look out for him he’ll be fine. We’ll have a grand time together!”   
“Are you sure?”  
“I never lie. Lying leaves an awful bitterness in my mouth.”   
Snufkin gave a faint smile, “Well then… I suppose you’re right.”  
\--  
“So if you die I get your room, right?”  
“I’m not going to die, My!” Moomin snapped as he packed his bag for the trip tomorrow.   
“Sure, but you could get lost, never to be seen again,” My swung her legs back and forth as she sat on Moomintrolls bed, “Forgotten by everyone in the valley. This little room collecting dust.”   
“My!”  
“Just admit it, Moomintroll!” Little My flicked his forehead, “You’re afraid of being replaced!”   
“No I’m not!”   
“Yes! You are!” Little My crossed her arms, “One day you and Snufkin are out in the fields, making flower crowns and googoo eyes at one another, the next this handsome and mysterious stranger comes along and practically sweeps Snufkin off his feet.”  
“Saffren is anything but cool and mysterious, Little My! He’s lanky and awkward and he always plays with that overly long tail of his!”  
“Or maybe it’s a mask he puts on,” Little My smirks, “He’s just waiting for the right moment to make his move. Next thing you know they’ll be courting, and they’ll be writing letters to one another like lovesick lovebirds, each one more sappy and poetic than the last. And then Snufkin will be so in love he forgets you completely.”   
“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”  
“You have no idea,” Little My cackled.   
“Well, unfortunately for you that’s not going to happen, because I’ll be going with them, and I’ll be showing Snufkin that I’m just as capable of roughing it as Saffren is.”  
“If your little marshmallow body doesn’t go tumbling down the mountain edge, that is.”   
“Just wait, after this, Snufkin will forget all about Saffren, and it will just be me and him again,” Moomin lifted his pack and secured it to his back, “You’ll see.”  
\---  
The boys decided that they would camp in the Lonely mountains right by the trail, that way they could get a head start come morning. Moomin and Snufkin were getting their sleeping bags ready while Saffren sat under a tree as he into a piece of wood.  
“Aren’t you going to set up your sleeping bag, Saffren?” Snufkin asked.   
“I don’t have one,” Saffren said, not looking up from his work, “I’ve gotten all set up before dinner.”  
“Where?” Moomin asked, confused.   
Saffren paused only to point up at the tree. When Moomin and Snufkin looked up, they saw a hammock set up high in the branches, pillow and all.   
“I don’t like sleeping too close to the ground,” Saffren explained, “Harder to see what’s coming from below.”  
“Right,” Moomin trailed off, “So, Saffren. Decided to back out yet?”  
Saffren raised an eyebrow, “Uh… no…?”  
“Really, wow,” Moomin laughed, “You must really want to go up this trail, huh?”  
“I… offered to go with Snufkin so he didn’t have to go alone…”  
“We should rest now,” Snufkin said quickly, “We’ve got an early start tomorrow.”  
“Oh yeah, right!” Moomin let out a yawn, “Can’t be sleepy when we climb this trail now, can we? Well, goodnight Snufkin,” he crawled under his sleeping bag, “Don’t get scared on us now, Saffren.”  
Saffren just stared at him in confusion. He looked to Snufkin, who only gave a confused shrug. He put away his carving and climbed up the tree to his sleeping place.   
“I’m worried, Moomintroll.”   
“About Saffren? Oh I’m sure he’s just nervous. Probably hasn’t been on a great adventure much like the two of us, huh?”  
“No, I’m worried about you!” Snufkin snapped, “This isn’t like you, Moomintroll. You’ve never been so… well… this around anybody before. Has Saffren upset you in some way? Have I?”  
“No, no of course not!” Moomin insisted, “I just don’t think Saffren is cut out for adventuring, is all.”   
“Moomin… Saffren has gone on adventures before. Just not with us.”   
“And you know how those can get. Welp, we should probably get some rest then. Goodnight Snufkin,” Moomin nestled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.   
Snufkin stayed silent for a bit, “Goodnight, Moomintroll…” Snufkin sighed before getting into his own sleeping bag.   
Unknown to the both of them, that despite being so high up, Saffren had heard everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their hike. How will it go?
> 
> Also I saw the new episodes recently! Honestly Angsty Teenage Moomin is so fun to write I love how he's characterized in the series

Once the boys had eaten and packed up their campsite, they began their climb up the trail. Saffren and Snufkin had no trouble navigating their way. Moomintroll, however, was having rather a difficult time.  
“Don’t… huff… don’t be afraid to speak out if you need a… phew… a break,” Moomin panted, bending over with his hands on his knees, “I know this… huff… this trail is quite… huff… steep!”  
“I think we should probably stop for a rest,” Saffren said quietly, glancing at Moomin in concern, “Until we catch our breaths.”  
“Good idea,” Snufkin set down his pack and planted himself on a flat rock, while Saffren simply sat on the ground.  
By the time Moomintroll finally caught up, he was a panting and sweating mess, “I… huff… Good idea, guys…”  
“Should we turn around?”  
“No no! I’m fine, really,” Moomin straightened himself out and stretched, “In fact I’ve never felt so invigorated!”  
“Is that so?” Snufkin crossed his arms, “Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind we go all the way to the top, then?”  
“The top…?” Moomintroll looked up, eyes following the winding and wandering trail as it disappeared deep within the fog, “Oh… woah…” Moomin sat himself down, propping himself against the mountain wall.  
Saffren stood there awkwardly, “I’m… I’ll uh… I’ll just trek on ahead to see how the trail is from here…” He quickly scurried off, leaving Moomin and Snufkin alone.  
Snufkin just sat on the rock, arms crossed and gazing (glaring) at the horizon, “It’s going to be a long and steep walk, Moomintroll.”  
“Uh huh…”  
“Are you sure you could handle it?”  
“Of course… I’ve walked on stilts before. You remember? The volcano?”  
Snufkin said nothing.  
“Bad news, guys,” Saffren said as he climbed down, “Looks like there was a rock slide not too long ago. Whole path is completely blocked off from here.”  
“Really?”  
“Afraid so. We could try going around, but…” Saffren glanced over at Moomin, who was still trying to regain his energy, “I don’t think we should given our… well… circumstances.”  
Moomins ears shot up, “So that’s how it is, huh?” Moomin growled.  
“Moomintroll….” Snufkin said in warning.  
“What? You don’t think I could do it? Walk around a few rocks?”  
“Moomin listen-“  
“You think I’m pathetic, don’t you?” Moomin pointed an accusing finger at Saffren.  
“Woah! When did I say that?!”  
“You don’t have to say it! I know you’re thinking it!”  
“No I’m-“  
“Well I don’t need you to tell me what I can and can’t do! I am a Moomin!” Moomin quickly stood up and marched ahead, “And I can absolutely scale a mountain!”  
“Moomin wait! The trail-“  
“Is nothing!” Moomin turned around to face Saffren, stomping his foot. What he didn’t see was, however, the crack that started forming underneath his foot, “I’ve faced worse! I can handle a trail.”  
Snufkin gasped, “Moomintroll! Come forward, slowly…”  
“Oh, so you’re taking his side now, Snufkin?”  
Saffrens eyes widened and his fur puffed up as the crack grew bigger, “Moomin… below you…”  
“Why don’t you two just go on ahead and travel south then? For all I know you two are probably planning on doing so right no-OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”  
The ground collapsed with a sickening crack, sending Moomintroll tumbling down the mountain face. He flailed his arms around until his hand grabbed onto an outward sticking rock.  
“Moomintroll!” Snufkin shrieked.  
“Aaaaah! Woah!” Moomin struggled to keep his hold, “H-help!! I’m slipping!!”  
“What do we do?!” Snufkin was panicked, “The rope!! Get me the rope!!”  
“Right!” Saffren grabbed all the rope they had. Snufkin tied it together and threw it over the edge, “Moomintroll!! Grab on!!”  
Moomin whimpered as the rope dangled just a few inches above him. He used all his strength to push him up, but stopped when the ledge he was holding on to started crumbling, “I can’t!! It’s too far away!!”  
Saffren looked around for more rope, but found none. He grabbed the end of his tail and started pulling at the tufts, “Oh what to do… what to do…” He stopped, looking at his tail. An idea popped into his head, “Snufkin! The rope!”  
The rope was tied to the end of Saffrens tail, giving Moomin a better chance to grab it. Once he had a good grip on it, he was pulled to safety.  
Moomin was clearly shaken up as Saffren and Snufkin sat him down.  
“Moomintroll? Are you alright?”  
“I… I think so…” Moomin shivered, “I think it’s time we go back to the valley now,” He stood up, but then yowled in pain and fell right back.  
“Moomin?!”  
“It’s my leg!!” Moomin held on to his leg, “I think it’s hurt! Badly!”  
Saffren knelt down and took a look at it. It was swollen up quite a bit. He looked up at Snufkin in concern, “It’s broken. We need to take him back immediately.”  
“Moominmamma will know what to do,” Snufkin got to one side of Moomin and looped his arm around his shoulder, “Hurry! Before it gets dark.”  
Saffren nodded and grabbed the other side of Moomin. Moomin wanted to protest, but he was in so much pain he just couldn’t. The three quickly went back to the valley, abandoning their possessions as to make the trip much faster.  
Moomintroll moaned in anguish, from both the pain in his leg and from the humiliation of tumbling down the mounting in front of Saffren and Snufkin. Oh he really ruined his summer now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to all the folks who are either spending the holidays alone or with difficult family members. I love you and it'll be over soon! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy whatever other holidays I may be missing

Snufkin and Saffren got Moomintroll back home just as the sun was about to set. They would’ve gotten home sooner, but they had to take a lot of detours as to not worsen Moomintrolls injury. All the way back, Snufkin noticed that Saffren was turning green.   
Moominmamma immediately fussed over the three as she got them into the living room, Moomintroll the most due to his leg.  
“Oh I don’t think grandma has a cure for this…” she mumbled as she took a look, “The one she has for a sprain might be worth a try, but I’m not sure how effective it will be.”   
“Oooooh it hurts, Mamma!”  
“Well at least grandma has a cure for that. Now you sit tight.”  
“Ah this takes me back to my youth,” Moominpappa mused, “Out on my own, danger at every corner. Nearly losing my life at every single turn,”  
Saffren groaned and held his stomach. Snufkin furrowed his eyes in worry.   
“You are lucky you have such good friends to look after you. Who knows what could’ve happened if you were out there all alone,”  
Saffrens fur puffed up.   
“No one to turn to,”  
Saffren pulled his hat over his eyes.   
“Yes, son. Surely you would’ve been dead.”  
“I-I gotta go to the bathroom!” Saffren quickly stood up and ran upstairs.   
The others were left confused, “Well,” Moominpappa started, “You would think he was the one who got injured.”   
“I’ll go check on him,” Snufkin offered. Moomin let out a groan. Luckily everyone just assumed that it was one from pain and not from Moomins distaste for Snufkins statement.   
Snufkin gently knocked on the door, “Saffren?”   
No answer.   
Snufkin slowly pushed open the door. He saw Saffren desperately brushing his tongue as the green in his face became more apparent.   
“Snufkin!” Saffren yelped, nearly choking on a mouthful of toothpaste.  
“What are you doing?”  
Saffren spit into the sink, coughing a bit, “Oh Snufkin, I feel just awful.”   
“Saffren, it wasn’t your fault. We told Moomintroll it would be dangerous.”  
“Oh but it is!” Saffren wailed.   
“We probably would’ve had to turn back anyway if it wasn’t for that rockslide. The path was very –“  
“There was no rockslide!”  
Snufkin froze, “Excuse me?”  
“I lied about the rockslide. There never was one! I made it up!”   
“But why?”  
“It wasn’t because I didn’t want Moomin to continue on. I really, really wanted him to come with us so we could be better friends. But… Oh Snufkin you’ve seen how he acts around me! I’m no fool! He doesn’t like me one bit!”   
“Saffren, calm down,” Snufkin grabbed the Riktiks shoulders, “I’m sure we can figure this out.”   
Saffren let out a shuddering breath, “Snufkin… Maybe it’s best I’m not around…”   
“Don’t say-“  
“You two are the dearest of friends… I would hate for what you two have to end because of me…” Saffren gently moved Snufkins paws from his shoulders, “I had a lot of fun with you, I truly did… Goodbye…”   
Before Snufkin could protest Saffren quickly ran out of the bathroom down the stairs, where Moominmamma was putting a cast on Moomintrolls leg, “Oh Saffren! Would you like to join us for-“ The door slammed before Moominmamma could finish her question, “Oh that poor boy… He must’ve been shaken up from earlier.”   
Snufkin slowly walked down the stairs, “I’m afraid we won’t be seeing him anytime soon, Moominmamma…”   
“Oh?”  
“Tsk,” Moomintroll muttered, “Good riddance.”  
“I’ll take my leave now, Moominmamma.”  
“Don’t you want to stay for dinner?”  
“No,” He said coldly, “I don’t think I can.”  
“Snufkin?” Moomintroll asked worriedly.   
“Goodnight,” with that, Snufkin left Moominhouse to his campsite.   
“Snufkin! Wait!” Moomin stood up, briefly forgetting about his leg, before a pain shot up through it and caused him to fall to the ground.  
“Now what has gotten into everyone?”  
Moomintroll whined as he pushed himself up, “Nothing. Nothing at all…”  
“Alright, I won’t press for now. But you are going to have to talk to someone about how you’re feeling sometime. Letting this east at you isn’t healthy, dear,” Moominmamma continued with her work, “Now, let me finish this up and we’ll get you to bed. I’ll send some tea and biscuits up.”  
\--  
It had been a week since the incident. Grandmas cure for a sprained ankle did, indeed, work for broken bones, but it took a longer time for Moomintrolls leg to heal up completely.   
Moomin ran as fast as he could to Snufkins tent, only to find him not there. Come to think of it, Moomin hadn’t seen Snufkin since the night of the accident, nor Saffren, much to his relief.   
But, why did this relief make him feel so sick inside?  
“Boo!”  
Moomintroll screamed, nearly falling into the river. Little My laughed from the bridge as Juniper ran up to her, “Did I do good, Little My? Was that good?”  
“That was brilliant, kid! You’re catching on fast!”   
“Ugh, what are you two doing here?”  
“We’ve noticed you’ve been twice your moopy little self, Marshmallow.”   
“Yeah!” Juniper chirped, “Like a rain cloud!”   
“If you’re looking for Snufkin he’s been spending all his time in the Lonely Mountains. He’s been mooping around more than you.”   
“And my brother has been moopy too! He hasn’t come out of the shed in a week! I’m starting to wonder if he’s even still alive. I sure do miss him.”   
“And what does that have to do with me?”  
“You were the one who got jealous!” Little My snapped, “Now thanks to you, my brother is a bigger sad sack than you!”  
“So what do you want me to do?!”  
“Make it right, duuuh!” Little My rolled her eyes, “You would think will all the times you screwed up with people you would learn by now.”  
“I didn’t do anything wrong! Saffren made me fall off that mountainside!”   
“Oh did he?! Or was it your hubris?!”  
“Yeah!” Juniper chirped along, “Wait… what’s a hubris?”  
“If you look it up in a dictionary surely you will find Moomintrolls picture next to it!”  
“What’s with all the yelling?” Moominmamma was walking down the path, purse in hand.   
“Just having a discussion,” Little My replied.  
“Are you going somewhere, Moominmamma?” Juniper asked.   
“As a matter of fact, I was just going to visit your family, Juniper,” Moominmamma smiled, “I was thinking about a picnic on the beach this weekend, and I was going to ask your family if you would be joining us.”  
“Oh yes! Little My I could show you my boogie board!”  
“What’s a boogie board?”  
“It’s a board that lets you ride the waves! It’s awesome!”  
“I should get going,” Moominmamma said, “Oh! Before I forget,” She opened up her handbag and shuffled through it, pulling out a note, “I don’t know when Snufkin would be back, so I wrote him a note telling him of our plans in case he wanted to join. Moomin would you be a dear and put it in his tent for me?”   
“Uh… Sure, mamma…” Moomin took the note.   
“You children have fun, now! I should be back soon. There’s bread and jam out on the table in case you get hungry! And Moomintroll,”  
“Yes?”  
“Remember what I said about talking to someone.” She said simply as she walked down the path.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for that unannounced hiatus. I've actually been hunting for some illustration jobs. I actually was hired to be an artist for a greeting card company, but unfortunately the one who owns it never got back to me about getting started, and I have a sinking feeling as to why. I've also been working on some stuff for Purlwink and Saffren itself. I actually posted a comic for it on my deviantart and twitter. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy chapter 8. There will be two or three chapters after this, and then a possible sequel focusing more on the world of Purlwink and Saffren itself if anyone is interested. Don't forget to drop a kudos and share to a friend! Not required but appreciated!
> 
> Love you, darlings

Snufkin returned to his tent each night, but only when he was sure Moomintroll was asleep, and then he would leave early in the morning to wander the valley. He couldn’t hide it from himself anymore, he was avoiding Moomintroll. The reason why he wasn’t sure, but all he knew that ever since the incident in the mountains he couldn’t bring himself to face him. 

He wandered through the forest, trying to shake those thoughts away. Usually wandering around like this helped clear his mind, but this time it wasn’t working. He started thinking about Saffren now, how upset he was, how he thought it was his fault after lying about the path ahead, how he ran off, how Moomintroll acted when he did. 

He shook his head. There he goes again, thinking about how Moomin is upset with him. 

Snufkin was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a gentle rattling sound. He looked around, but saw nothing that could possibly be making it. He decided to go in the direction the sound was coming from. 

It lead him to an opening from the forest. It was a place he never seen before, a green hill overlooking the ocean, the long grass moving in time with the gentle sound of waves coming from the distance. The rattling sound was closer now, coming from behind a large rock. 

Snufkin walked towards it. Once he got to the other side he saw Saffren tinkering with a strange contraption made of string and shells. 

Saffren seemed very invested, as he didn’t react when Snufkin got closer. It wasn’t until a solid minute had passed until he looked up, “Oh! Snufkin!” 

“Hi, Saffren,” Snufkin said nervously, “What are you working on.” 

“Oh, it’s a windchime. The sound helps me fall asleep.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah... I forgot mine at home. First few nights have been a little rough without it,” Saffren sighed and put the windchime down, “So... what brings you around here?” 

“Just taking a walk.” 

“Oh. That’s nice,” Saffren went quiet again, “So... uh... how’s Moomin doing?” 

Snufkin hesitated, “I... I haven’t really seen him, actually,” He lowered the brim of his hat, “I’ve actually been avoiding him.” 

“Oh no...” Saffren took his own hat and covered his face with it, “I ruined everything.” 

“No, no! You didn’t! If anything, it’s a problem of my own!” 

“It’s not going to matter anyway. Summer is almost over and I’ll be gone. You all can just pretend I wasn’t here and go back to normal.” 

“I don’t want to pretend, Saffren,” Snufkin assured him, “You are one of the most interesting people I have ever met. I don’t want to forget that.” 

“But you and Moomin-” 

“That’s something we need to work on ourselves. Please don’t beat yourself up over what’s happening between us.” 

Saffren sniffed and wiped a tear away. 

“Look, if it would make you feel any better, I can talk with Moomin and we can fix this, okay?” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course.” 

Saffren gave a soft smile, “Thank you.” 

Snufkin smiled before standing up, offering his paw for Saffren to take, “Let’s go back to the valley. I’m sure everyone is wondering where we are.” 

Saffren nodded and took his paw, letting Snufkin pull him up, “I know a shortcut. Let’s go.” 

\-- 

Moominmammas words rang through the young trolls head like a bell. Talk to someone. Who exactly? Who could he possibly talk to that could help clear out his mind? Snorkmaiden would probably tell him that he’s overreacting, and Little My would tell him to stop being such a big baby. 

He jumped when a roll of thunder came from the distance. He shivered as the wind picked up a little and the sky went dark. He looked up, a summer storm was brewing. Oh how he hoped Snufkin was okay. 

His ears perked up at the very familiar sound of a very familiar harmonica, “Snufkin?” He asked hopefully. He cupped his hands over his eyes as he spotted a dot of green, “Snufkin! Yes!” Moomintroll broke out into a sprint towards the friend he so desperately wanted to see, “Snufkin!” 

Snufkin stopped playing his harmonica. Upon seeing Moomintroll, he smiled widely. Saffren, who stood behind him, shrunk a little and hid behind the other boy. Snufkins smile faded when he noticed and took Saffrens paw, “It’ll be okay, I promise.” 

Moomin huffed as he ran, “Snufkin!” He slowed down, panting a little, “I’m- I’m coming!” After catching his breath, he ran again, only stopping when he finally caught up. 

“Snufkin!” Moomintroll held his arms out. 

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin said simply, smiling. 

“Oh, yeah,” He cleared his throat, “Snufkin.” 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it...” Snufkin spoke quietly. 

“Where have you been? Your tent is still set up by the river.” 

“I... had to be alone for a while. Think things over.” 

“Oh, yeah of course! I understand,” He paused, seeing Saffren behind Snufkin. An icy feeling formed in the pit of his stomach, “What is he doing here?” He asked coldly. 

“I... I just wanted...” 

“To rub it in? I get it? You’re Snufkins ‘New Best Friend’ aren’t you?” 

“No! I mean... Well... We’re friends of course, but-” 

“Moomin please,” Snufkin interjected, “Saffren feels really bad about the incident on the mountains.” 

“Yes! Moomin I just wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, I just didn’t want anything bad to happen.” 

“Well something bad did happen!” Moomin crossed his arms, “Things were so much better before you showed up! Then suddenly you waltz in like you own the place!” 

“Waltz? I sailed here, Moomin.” 

“Don’t play dumb! You know what I mean!” Moomin couldn’t thing clearly, letting blinding white rage speak for him, “No one wants you around,” Moomin pointed a accusatory finger at the taller boy, “You should just go back to where you came from!” 

“Moomin!” 

“No... He’s right,” Saffren said quietly, “All I do is screw everything up...” He glared at Moomin from under the brim of his hat, “You don’t have to worry about me soon, anyway. I’ll be leaving at the end of summer, and I won’t be coming back after this.” 

Once that blinding rage faded away, Moomin saw the effects of his words. Something stung deeply in his chest. 

Now the wind really started to pick up as droplets of rain fell from the sky. Saffren held onto his hat tightly as he looked up at the sky, eyes widening, “We need to get out of here!” He sprinted ahead towards the path leading to the beach, “This way! My house is just beyond this clearing! Hurry!” 

The two boys didn’t question him as they followed as the storm had already gotten worse. A tree barely missed the boys as they ran.


	9. A horrible storm and an almost tragic fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the long hiatus. Unfortunately I hit writers block with this one, and of course once I got out of it the Corona Virus pandemic began. Even more so since I am considered an Essential Worker I still have to go to work, but otherwise I am staying home when I can, and of course I make sure I clean myself off when I get home. Also keeping an eye out for symptoms as well, but otherwise I'm alive and well.
> 
> I've decided Purlwink and Saffren is going to be a comic series. I'm still writing the first installment but shorter panels should be coming soon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are all safe out there! Enjoy this next chapter

The boys were trying their best to get through the raging storm, but the wind was knocking down branches and trees. 

“Just beyond this stream and we’ll be okay!” Saffren shouted over the chaos, leading them to safely. He suddenly stopped and held his arms out to stop the other two from going further, “Wait!” 

What laid before them definitely wasn’t a stream anymore. Instead it was a wide, rushing river. 

“There’s no way we can jump over that!” Moomin exclaimed. 

There was a sickening crack. The boys jumped and quickly got out of the way of a falling tree, which coincidentally formed a makeshift bridge for them. 

“That’ll do!” Saffren climbed to the top, reaching down his paw, “Grab on!” 

Moomin was first. Saffren, surprisingly considering his size, easily pulled him up. Once he was settled, he reached down for Snufkin. 

However, before Saffren could pull him up, the tree shifted, then it fell into the rushing water with Moomin and Saffren still on top. 

“Moomin!” Snufkin shouted, “Hold on I’m coming!” 

The current pushed and bobbed the tree downstream. Moomin and Saffren were holding on as tight as they could, screaming. 

Snufkin ran as fast as his legs could move him, but it proved difficult with the rushing wind and sheets of rain. 

Moomin started slipping, but was grabbed by Saffren, who logdged the claws on his one remaining hand into the bark of the tree. 

“I’m sorry!” Moomin exclaimed. 

“Hey, we’re going pretty fast! I don’t know how much longer I can-” 

“No! About what I said! If you want to be Snufkins new best friend, you can!” 

“New best- I don’t want to replace you, Moomin!” Saffren shouted, “You have something special between the two of you! I would never even dream about doing something like that!” 

“You wouldn’t?” 

“No! Where I’m from people think I’m weird. That I’m some strange loner who plays violin, it was just nice to meet someone who was a little like me,” Saffren pulled themselves up back to the top, “You two are still going to be the best of friends because we’re getting out of this!” 

“How?!” 

Saffren froze, “... I don’t know!” 

They held onto the log tightly, trying to focus on a way off, but the oncoming torrent of rain and wind made that near impossible. Worse still, the log was fast approaching the sea, whos waves threw themselves around violently. 

Moomintroll perked up, “Look!” He pointing to an oncoming branch. 

“It’s too high!” Saffren shouted. He got an idea. He removed his suspenders and tied them together, “Grab my paw!” 

Moomin held on, and Saffren threw one end of the makeshift grapple to the branch. The end wrapped itself around it and pulled them off the log, which continued speeding out to the rushing sea ahead of them. 

Snufkin managed to catch up as Saffren swung Moomin to the ground below before pulling himself up and climbing down the side of the tree. 

“Moomintroll!!” Snufkin shouted, running towards Moomin and hugging him tightly, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Moomin panted. Saffren got himself to the ground, shaking himself off. 

“See?” Saffren smiled, “What did I tell you?” 

Moomin only smiled back. 

“Let’s get out of this storm. We shouldn’t be too far, hopefully.” 

The boys gathered themselves and hurried to Saffrens house.


	10. Goodbyes are never easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another awkward hiatus. I've been focusing on balancing work and getting the first Purlwink and Saffren story written. I might do a sequel to this with some of my other characters, or I might take the plot of the sequel and just do it without the Moomin characters. Anyway thank you all for your support! I love you all!

Turns out that Mairi can be just as doting, if not more so than Moominmamma herself when it came to her son. Seeing the three boys soaked to the bone was enough to send her in a frenzy. 

“I told you there would be a storm, now look at you!” Mairi rubbed a towel through Saffrens ginger hair thoroughly, “You might’ve caught a cold!” 

“Mama I’m fine,” Saffren chuckled, “Besides I’m not the only one who got caught in the rain.” 

“So, let me worry a bit. I’m your mother,” Mairi folded the towel over her arm, “Your friends don’t look all that better, either,” She gathered the used towels and Snufkins smock, which she had to use her best stern look to get it off of him. It sent a chill down both of the boys spines. 

“I’ll get these to the laundy. Saffren go see if you have any dry clothes that will fit Snufkin. Grandma should have soup ready in a few minutes.” 

“Yes mama,” Saffren shook his head as Mairi left the room, but smiled fondly. 

\--- 

Once the storm passed, Moomin and Snufkin went on their way back to Moominhouse. 

“I’m really sorry,” Moomin said. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“No, I mean by how I’ve been acting,” Moomin stopped walking suddenly, “I need to sit down a moment.” 

They settled on a nearby log. 

“I was very excited to spend the summer with you, like we do every year. When Saffren came along... I thought you would want to hang out with him instead of me.” 

“Why would you think that?” 

“You too are so much alike! You both are quiet, you both like adventure, you both can play music. And I’m just... I’m just me.” 

“Moomintroll,” Snufkin took his hand, “I could never replace you! Yes, Saffren and I have a lot in common, but you’re just as special.” 

“How?” 

“You’re kind, considerate, you’re willing to try new things. But most importantly, you are just an all around splendid moomintroll.” 

Moomintroll smiled, “You really think so?” 

“I know so,” Snufkin stood up, holding out his hand, “Lets get on home, shall we?” 

Moomin smiled, taking his hand and walking along with him. 

\--- 

The end of summer came along. The Moomin family met Saffrens family on the beach as Sean loaded up their belongings onto their boat. 

“I’m going to miss you, pipsqueak,” Little My patted Junipers head, “Don’t forget what I taught you.” 

Juniper hugged her, “I love you, Little My!” 

“So this is it,” Snufkin said as he and Saffren sat on some rocks a few feet away, “Back on home, I suppose.” 

“Afraid so,” Saffren sighed, “I have my own life across the sea, and I have someone who I miss dearly.” 

“It’s good to expand yourself to new experiences, just as long as you remember where you came from.” 

“Yeah,” Saffren chuckled, “I’m glad to have met you, Snufkin. I hope we can see each other again someday.” 

“I’m sure you will.” 

“Saffren!” Mairi called, “We’re ready to go!” 

“Coming!” He slid off the rock, “I’ll write to you when I get home. Hopefully the letter will be waiting for you when you return from your trip.” 

The two fist bumped, and Saffren went towards the boat. 

“You know I’m quite the sailor myself,” Moominpappa spoke as Sean unteathered the boat, “There’s nothing more refreshing than the salt water air and the open sea.” 

“Unless you get eaten by a shark.” Sean said simply. 

“Er... well yes... I suppose there’s that.” 

“You have a safe trip, now,” Moomin said as Saffren boarded the boat. 

“It was great meeting you,” Saffren smiled, “Wait! I wanted to give you something!” 

Saffren dug into his bag and pulled out a sea shell windchime. 

“Was that what you were looking for those shells for?” 

“Yep,” He handed it to Moomin, “Here, I want you to have it.” 

“Thank you.” 

“All to shore who’s going to shore!” Sean shouted suddenly. 

“Take care, you all!” Moominmamma shouted as Sean pushed the boat out to sea. 

Saffrens family waved as the boat drifted further to sea. 

“I think I’m going to miss him,” Moomintroll said wistfully, looking down at the windchime. 

“Me too,” Snufkin responded. 

“When do you think we’ll see him again?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

Moomin sighed, “You’ll probably be on your way down south soon too, won’t you?” 

“Afraid so. But the first day of spring, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” 

The two friends smiled at eachother, watching wistfully as their new friend disappeared over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Saffren and his family. Everyone else belongs to Tove Jansson. I also want to mention that "Purlwink and Saffren" are in no way affiliated with Moominvalley or its other stories. This was just a fun little thing I wanted to do and maybe get rid of some of my writers block and round out some worldbuilding as well. 
> 
> If you want to learn more about "Purlwink and Saffren", please see my deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/danakellyart/gallery/
> 
> Also the song is called The Marvelous Toy by Tom Paxton


End file.
